


if not, what resolution from despair

by ultramarinus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, further confirmation that I am a terrible person tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultramarinus/pseuds/ultramarinus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not a miracle, and you're not a saint</p>
            </blockquote>





	if not, what resolution from despair

I'm not a miracle, and you're not a saint

  
[listen here](http://8tracks.com/patientlywaking/if-not-what-resolution-from-despair)

> Passenger Seat — Death Cab for Cutie  
>  Fire Sign — David Berkeley  
>  I Would Die For You — Matt Walters  
>  Cosmic Love — Florence + The Machine  
>  Bones — Ms Mr  
>  Moondust — Jaymes Young  
>  Empty — Ray LaMontagne  
>  Amie — Damien Rice

**Author's Note:**

> art via tumblr, if it's yours and you'd prefer if I didn't use it just let me know and I'll remove it :3  
> title is from Milton's Paradise Lost  
> same as always 8tracks likes, kudos, comments etc are always very much appreciated so if you feel so inclined <333


End file.
